A Tale of Plaid Pants and Spilt Coffee
by WhimsicalWonderland
Summary: When an accident on an overnight press trip causes Grady to spill coffee all over Sonny, she has nothing to change into in order to get out of the pajamas she's in. That is, until Chad Dylan Cooper offers a helping hand. Oneshot for Danci's bday. Channy


**First of all… HAPPY DECEMBER! Yes, this means that the holidays I love so much are rapidly approaching! **

**Secondly, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SCARLETT! This fic is dedicated to the wonderful and super talented **_**DancingRaindrops, **_**who was one of the very first people I ever talked to on fanfiction. Now I have been here for a little over a year and I still am amazingly grateful for everything she has done for me. Please do me a favor and message her wishing her a happy birthday and best wishes. We will be losing her within the next month due to school and such, but she will not be forgotten (wow… cheesy much?). :) I won't hold you up any longer, although I do have a tad more to say at the end. Enjoy!**

**PS: This takes place before Sonny and Chad start dating.**

**PPS: I own nothing in here.**

* * *

A Tale of Plaid Pants and Spilt Coffee

Sonny Munroe sighed in content as she sipped her latte. The day had been longer than she had expected and it was nice to finally sit down and relax after such a demanding 12 hours.

"Is it STILL raining?" Tawni Hart exclaimed. She was astonished at the fact that rain can fall throughout the day without stopping. "You know, I still haven't gone shopping here yet."

Zora Lancaster rolled her eyes at the older girl's stupidity. "You know we are only 4 hours away from Condor Studios, right?"

Tawni scoffed and put her Frappucino to her Coco Moco Coco clad lips, obviously having no rebuttal to Zora's fact.

The studio had sent the casts of So Random and Mackenzie Falls, their two most popular shows, on a press trip for a day. The whole purpose was merely to meet fans and try to get more viewers, but the Randoms saw it as more of a vacation for 24 hours. Well… at least Sonny did.

"Guys, come on. Does it really matter that we are still in the same general area? All that matters is that we got to meet some awesome fans and promote our show." The brunette smiled, pulling down her pajama top so that it covered her bed-shorts more.

"Yeah, and now we get to stay in a fancy hotel!" Nico Harris exclaimed, motioning with his arms around at the beautiful décor.

"And get free coffee!" Grady Mitchell chimed in, hoisting his left arm which held his decaf coffee up in the air as if to toast with. The group of 5 was all sitting together in the hotel's now-deserted café, laughing and talking about nothing and everything.

Sonny grinned as she held up her latte, too, as if mirroring Grady. "To So Random!" She laughed.

Tawni, Nico, and Zora grabbed their drinks as well. "To So Random!" They all echoed Sonny, taking a drawn-out gulp of their beverage of choice.

Just as they were in the middle of sighing in contentment, Mr. Gregory Alvin Condor **(A/N: What? I always imagined Mr. Condor with a weird name!) **strolled into the café, Bluetooth device in his ear and assistants behind him.

"Get up!" One of the assistants hissed at the group of comedians. All of their eyes widened as they shot up from their seats. Grady, completely forgetting that he had a decaf coffee in his hand, dropped it with a THUD in his haste to move.

Unluckily for Miss. Munroe, it landed right in her lap, the cap springing open to reveal a gush of warm drink. She gasped and flung her arms around, her own coffee landing on the table and springing open. Mr. Condor had no intention of helping her though; he simply walked right by and kept shouting at the person on the other end of his call, his assistants making "go away" movements with their arms to Sonny.

She groaned and stood up, the drink on her lap now spilling down her pajama shorts and onto her legs. It was perhaps one of the most uncomfortable feelings she had ever experienced. The way back up to her room wasn't much better, however. The rest of her friends had ditched her as soon as Mr. Condor came in, so now she was alone with wet pajamas on and nothing else to change into.

Sonny sighed as she knocked on Tawni's hotel room door. The blonde opened it within seconds, a smile on her lips.

It immediately dropped off of her face once she registered who exactly was at her door. "Oh, Sonny, it's just you."

The brunette gave her a what-are-you-talking-about look, becoming slightly more irritated by the second.

Tawni rolled her eyes. "I ordered room service just now and expect that cute Italian guy to come to my room and serve me it. Maybe I can even get him to feed me…" Her voice trailed off, signaling that she was probably going into some weird fantasy of hers.

Sonny really didn't have the patience right now to hear about it, the coffee was sliding down her legs quicker than before. "That's great Tawni, but I was wondering if I could borrow an extra pair of pajamas?"

Tawni gave her a once-over. "Ew, I would NEVER let you wear my clothes. Especially when you are all sticky and look the way you do now."

Before Sonny could get out another word, the drama queen whom she shared a dressing room with had shut the door, clicking it locked.

Sonny was about ready to bang her head up against a wall when a certain three-named egotistical jerk's voice cut in.

"You know you are soaking wet, right?"

Sonny looked up at him. "Chad, I know. I'm not in the mood."

He stepped closer to her, walking circles around the uncomfortable girl. "What exactly happened to you?"

"Why do you care?" Sonny countered. Chad laughed.

"I don't. There's a difference between caring and curiosity."

"Well, if you must know, Grady spilt his coffee all over me a few minutes ago and I don't have any clothes to change into."

Chad looked like he was thinking about something, and then opened his mouth to speak. "Can't you ask Blondie to lend you something?"

_Way ahead of you, buddy. _She wanted to snap at him, but didn't have the heart to. "I already tried that. Tawni wasn't exactly the nicest to me about it."

The blonde sighed as if in defeat and motioned for Sonny to follow him.

"Where are we going?" She asked, trying to wring the liquid out of her clothing as she followed him.

"Into my room." Chad replied as they walked through the doorway. "I'm going to give you some clothes to wear."

Sonny's expression certainly read 'shock' since Chad stopped what he was doing and took the time to smirk at her. "I know. Chad Dylan Cooper is capable of being somewhat charitable. Just another quality to add to my amazing list of traits."

Sonny snapped out of it long enough to glare at him. "What charity are you exactly helping here?"

He grinned as he tossed her a pair of pants and a shirt. "You alone are a charity, Munroe."

She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything else. All Sonny wanted was to rid herself of the pajamas she was wearing.

The 17 year old walked to the bathroom in Chad's hotel room (why bother going all the way back to her room when there is a place to change right here?) and closed the door behind her, finally alone. She was then able to take a good look at the pj's Chad had provided her. The pants were dark blue and plaid, the same shade as the famous Mackenzie Falls colors. The shirt was a lighter shade of blue that vaguely reminded Sonny of Chad's eyes. It was then that she realized this was the same ensemble that Chad himself wore when the casts had gone camping together for 'bonding' purposes. He did look really cute in them…

_Stop, Sonny, you don't like him!_ She shook her head, trying to shake all thoughts of him out. Just because he gave her clothes and was nice to her DOESN'T mean anything. …So why did she feel like it did?

Groaning, Sonny took off her wet and soggy attire and slipped the replacements on, feeling 100% better afterwards. Taking a quick look in the mirror (not for any particular reason…) she sighed with relief and exited the bathroom.

Chad was sitting on his bed reading a Mackenzie Falls script, almost as if he had forgotten that Sonny was still in his hotel room with him. When his eyes finally tore themselves away from the page, his eyebrows shot up. He would never admit this to anyone, _especially Sonny_, but she looked really cute. And it made it 1000 times better that she was wearing his clothes, and not some other creep's.

"Wow." He breathed. "I could say that you look better than I do in that."

"Really?" Sonny smiled, looking down at the floor. "Thanks."

"I could say that, but I won't." He smirked, his cocky nature returning. "CDC wears everything better."

"Oh." Sonny's face dropped and Chad couldn't help but feel a little pang of regret for being so jerk-y. "Thanks for the change of clothes, Chad. Goodnight." She sighed and walked out of his room, closing the door behind her.

Back on his bed Chad slapped a hand to his forehead. How could he be so stupid? Of course Sonny looked better than he did; she looks cute in anything she puts on. Heck, she could wear a plastic bag and still make it work! It was then that he noticed she forgot one of her slippers on the rug of the bathroom.

Before letting himself doubt what he was about to do, the blonde picked it up, flung open the door and called down the hall. Sonny was already halfway to her room, but could hear her name being shouted perfectly.

She turned around. "Yes?"

Chad walked over, handing her the soft purple slipper. "You forgot this."

She smiled softly. "Thank you."

He internally groaned, knowing he would regret what he was about to do. "Oh, and for the record, you look way better in those pajamas than I ever did. Seriously." Chad winked at the brunette and turned around, disappearing back into his hotel room. Sonny blushed as she watched his figure leave, then turned around and started walking once more.

Neither would admit it, but when they got back into their rooms and safely closed the door behind them, they grinned like idiots. Crazy, love-struck idiots.

* * *

**I love fluff. It makes people smile and the world go round! :) Anywho, I hope you enjoyed and once again, happy birthday, Danci! No matter how many mean reviews I leave, how many fights we get into, or how many disagreements we have, I will always love you. Hope you have an amazing day.**


End file.
